Here Comes Goodbye
by serena'darien1613
Summary: This is a song I thought would go well with the break-up of Bulma and Yamcha. I really hope you like it. It's my first DB/DBZ story. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or GT, which ever my story's in. I heard this song and thought it would be a good match for the breakup of Bulma and Yamcha. Also the song belongs to Rascal Flatts and their company. I OWN NOTHING.

_Italics is the lyrics._

Anything not in italics is the story

Here Comes Goodbye

Yamcha was happily straightening up his somewhat messy living room. Today was the big day. He and Bulma had been dating for a couple of years now, and he felt they were ready for something bigger. He pulled the 2 caret ring out of his pocket for the 6th time in the past 10 minutes. Anxiously he looked at the clock; she should be here any minute. He'd had practiced what he was going to say at least 25 times, not that he was counting. He heard the familiar sound of her truck tires driving down the road. Something was wrong, it wasn't like her to drive that slow. She didn't have her radio going either.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road._

_And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing on the radio._

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell._

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell._

He listened quietly, hearing her footsteps approach the door. Instead of coming in he heard the doorbell. That was unusual also. With a nervous heart, he went to answer the door. He suddenly knew what was coming.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time._

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night._

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry._

_Hear comes the pain._

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed._

_And she was right here in my arms tonight._

_But here comes goodbye._

The walk to the door seemed to be in slow motion. He envisioned the life he had created for them, saw it shatter, and knew that later that night he was going to break down. Hell, he might even start the waterworks now. He thought about all the times he'd practiced what he had been going to say to her. He couldn't believe he would never see her walking down the aisle, looking gorgeous as always. He could hear her say those three little words, that meant so much to him, three words that always managed to lift his spirit, no matter how sad he was.

_I can hear "I love you" like it was yesterday._

_And I can see it written on her face, that she had never felt this way._

_One day I thought I'd see her, with her daddy by her side._

_And violins would play, Here Comes The Bride._

The door crept closer. He didn't want this to happen. He could hear her saying 'I'm sorry' in his mind.

_But here comes goodbye._

_Here comes the last time._

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night._

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry._

_Here comes the pain._

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed._

_And she was right here in my arms tonight._

_But here comes goodbye._

How had this happened? Why had it changed from good to gone? What had he done wrong. He was going to be left alone, no matter how gently she let him go. This was going to hurt really, really bad.

_Why's have to go, from good to gone. _

_Before the lights turn on._

_Yeah and your left alone. _

_Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!_

And at this point just as his hand reached towards the door he thought one last, heart shattering thought, 'Here comes goodbye. The start of every sleepless night. The pain, the tears. And wishing that things had never changed. And she would be right here in my arms tonight.'

_But here comes goodbye._

_Here comes the last time._

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night._

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry._

_Here comes the pain._

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed._

_And she was right here in my arms tonight._

_But here comes goodbye._

And with all his might he opened the door to see her beautiful, sweet face, one he would never caress again. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Yamcha, I need to tell you something."

AN: There we go! My very first DBZ/DB story. Thank you to all who read this. R&R please!


End file.
